the_ultimate_familiarfandomcom-20200215-history
Realm of Fire
Realm of Fire The Realm of Fire is the elemental world of flames. It is the first realm that Shadow and Tiffania enter in to start the spiritual journey in unlocking the true elemental powers. It’s accessed by a portal within the Temporal Rift. Overview The realm is a hellish landscape with fire perpetually burning all around the area. The flames burn eternally, never to extinguish. Rivers of lava flows are abundant with volcanoes all around the area. A burning city is also found here. Creatures made of lava are often seen roaming about. It is through this realm alone that Shadow’s fire element ability is temporarily sealed off unless he fights the guardian of the element. Because of the realm sealing off Shadow’s power of fire, Hien couldn’t communicate with him till the trial was finished. From this realm, Shadow and Tiffania needed to cross through the ravaged landscape, even surfing on the lava flows through floating platforms. Staying this realm in the long run, according to Shadow, is dangerous due to both the toxic air and the ambient heat. Upon reaching the end, Shadow was visibly exhausted from hyperthermia. History This Realm was one of the four elemental realms foretold by Arjean. Because Shadow acquired the fire elemental first, it was to be the first element trial to overcome. Upon entering, Shadow’s power of fire was sealed off, but he retains his ability to use the other elementals. Having exploited this, he and Tiffania progressed through the many dangers of the realm, both from nature and the monsters native to the area. After acquiring the true power of fire, the portal to the realm disappears, never to be accessed again. In the process, Hien was able to talk with Shadow once again. Creatures As mentioned prior, the creatures native to this realm are attributed to Fire. Though they can be slain through conventional means, their elemental weakness is a useful exploit to quickly defeat them. Blasting them with water or trapping them in a cage of water will be sufficient enough to weaken their temperature done, usually killing them in the process. However, the opposite holds true as they can absorb any fire elemental attacks to rebuild themselves. As the travel through the realm progresses, the creatures become difficult to fight due to their adaptability. This makes them difficult to fight, both due to their durability and the amount of time wasted in surviving the realm. During a battle against lava golems, Shadow suffered from second and third degree burns that nearly crippled him. He was forced to dispatch them through his water powers, though he was injured. The majority of the creatures often dissipated in a volcanic fog. The fog is toxic to inhale, which can trouble any who face them. Trapping the creatures in constructs made of water will contain the fog. Some of the creatures are capable of regeneration, especially if they’re near a source of magma. This can prove deterrent to fight them, unless they’re cooled down to fully defeat them. If a user of water magic or water elemental powers attempts to shield themselves from the attacks, the high temperature will boil the water up into steam. This requires careful planning to fully extinguish them. The Guardian Within the realm, a large castle can be seen. Inside, the guardian of the realm, the Vermillion Bird, resides. As a test to be worthy of being granted the power of fire, Shadow had to fight the guardian. Unlike the other monsters prior, the Vermillion Bird gives testament of its prowess, easily surviving an impalement from a sword of water. Despite the abilities of its element and its natural biology, the guardian was defeated, allowing Shadow to claim the true power of fire in its awakened state. Category:Realms Category:Places